hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pencil of Doom and Mass Destruction
The Pencil of Doom is a weapon introduced by hitlerrantsparodies. It's a pencil that, which, hit against the table, will cause something deadly and of great harm. It's one of the major superweapons of the Hitler Parodies, and one of the few that isn't a gun of some sort. The scene that's used for the Pencil of Doom is in the middle of the Original Bunker Scene, where Burgdorf rapidly talks to Hitler about how his rant against the generals are outrageous, but Hitler claims the generals are the scum of the German people, then throws the pencils against the map in anger. In the Pencil of Doom segments, it's edited so that Burgdorf tells Hitler not to throw the pencil, but he says he will and aims at his target. In other parodies not made by hitlerrantsparodies, it's used as a major superweapon for Hitler to use against his enemies. In other circumstances, however, he uses them against his own allies, especially Burgdorf, when something goes wrong. A running gag in some parodies is how Fegelein or Himmler try to steal or break the Pencil of Doom to use in their antics. The Pencil of Doom was supposedly broken by Hitler himself after being upset by something Speer said to him. Fegelein had the audacity to film this mishap, along with a scene of Hitler 'crying over his broken pencil'. There's also a separate pencil called the Pencil of Mass Destruction, where it can cause considerably more damage; so destructive it can destroy the entire world. Sometimes, it's conjoined with the Pencil of Doom, so its title is the Pencil of Doom and Mass Destruction. Other Superweapons Based on the Pencil of Doom *'Fegelein's Fist of Mass Destruction'--Created by Benad361. Similar effects to the Pencil of Doom, but caused by Fegelein hitting his fist against his palm in the scene where he debates with the generals. It's sometimes dubbed the "Fegel-fist". *'Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon--'''Created by WonkyTonkBotty. Similar, but caused by Burgdorf shooting his gun at Fritzsche when Goebbels is ranting and Fritzsche tries to surrender to Chuikov. One of the most, if not THE most powerful superweapon of any Downfall character, as it destroys part of the Solar System and several huge structures in every episode, and even caused The Big Crunch in the third episode. *'Hitler's Headshake of Mass Combustion--'Created by jesse2282.The effect is similar with Hitler's Pencil.Another Unterganger,20fadhil,however,describe it as the weapon that backfiring Hitler himself.It caused his tremors to became worse,making it the only weapon that has side-effect on the user itself. *'Hitler's Phone of Pain--'Created by Kevinjanssen21.The effect is similar with Hitler's Pencil.However,in the second parody,it somewhat attacks Hitler himself when he's about to kill his officers by his phone,making it possibly the least accurate superweapon. *'Grawitz's Foot Stomp of Doom'''--Created by wilmolfc. Similar, but involves Grawitz stomping his foot before he leaves. *'Hitler's Fegelein of Doom'--From the end of the Hitler Reviews Scene, where Hitler shouts "Fegelein!" a few times to Günsche. Everytime Hitler says "Fegelein!", something should happen. Unfortunately, this weapon doesn't work. Appeared first in a parody by Steven1991. *'Günsche's Knock of Doom'--Created by Benad361, but only referred to in "Hitler, Stalin, and Other's are Trapped in a Wooden Box". Similar, but involves Günsche knocking on the door. *'Högl's MP40 of Total Annihilation'--Created by WonkyTonkBotty. Its damage rate was nearly the same as the Pencil of Mass Destruction and the Pistol of Armageddon. *'Goebbels' Hand Clap of Doom--'''Created by notoriousrob01. It is similar to Fegelein's Fist of Mass Destruction. Is featured in "'Fegelein vs Goebbels: Hand Clap of Doom'". 'Non-Downfall Characters' *'Tukhachevsky's Fork of Pwnage'''--In Benad361's Stalin Parodies, Tukhachevesky creates a superweapon of similar, even greater power, than the Pencil of Doom and Mass Destruction or the Fist of Mass Destruction. Visually, It's only featured in one parody so far, however, it is also extensively used in "Hitler, Stalin and Others are Trapped in a Wooden Box" (by Benad361) where it can be heard being used inside the box. *'Gaddafi's Fist of Doom and Mass Destruction'--Created by gagislobista. Similar, but involves Gaddafi hitting his fist against the podium. He claimes it's more powerful than the Pencil of Doom. Because this is a fist, it could be more powerful than Fegelein's Fist of Mass Destruction. *'Inglorious Basterds Hitler's' Hand Grasp of Pwnage--Created by 20fadhil. Its power is enough to make Rebecca Black's Friday song is played in Downfall Hitler's Bunker for three days. *'Leopold's Keyboard of Doom'--Created by mythplatypuspwned. A powerful weapon owned by Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid). It starts when Microsoft Sam tells Leopold not to smash his keyboard. Leopold tells Sam to shut up, and that he will destroy stuff with his keyboard. *'Captain Thomsen's Bottle of Mass Destruction'--Created by HitchcockJohn in the U-Boat Parodies. It is a bottle of champaign used by Thomsen at the beginning of Das Boot when he makes a speech while drunk, which he has used against several targets including Jacob Black, Edward Cullen and another vampire, Thomas the Tank Engine, Justin Bieber, and even the Death Star. *'Bashar al Assad's Finger Twirl of Carnage'--Created by mythplatypuspwned. It starts with the Syrian Protesters telling Bashar al Assad not to twirl his finger. He replies "Uhh...No". Then he describes his target and twirls his finger, destroying the target. *'Iris' Apple of Doom'--Created by HitlerDownfallGenV. It starts when Cilan is telling Iris not to eat the apple. Iris refuses and then describes her target and eats the apple. It is the first superweapon to be based on a food and currently the only superweapon based from anime. *'Corporal Park's Machine Gun of Doom'-- Created by Juniermahri246. This is the 1st and only parody based on a Korean film. It shows a south Korean soldier named Cpl. Park refusing his superior order, say the target's name, then shoot them, making them fail or die. 'Non-lethal weapons' *'Goebbels' Pencil of Rantmageddon--'''Created by FuhrerFegelein. A much lesser known weapon, it is used by Goebbels to make his target rant in anger. Compared with the others, it doesn't cause massive destruction; as a result, it isn't used much. *'Burgdorf's Rant of Love--'A much lesser known weapon, created by DeltaForce62. It is used by Burgdorf to make his target rant in love. Like the Pencil of Rantmageddon, it isn't used much because it only makes somebody rant. This is the only weapon that involves vocals rather than a weapon,The series ended with redemption. *'Fegelein's Fist of Love'''--A more powerful weapon, created by Deltaforce62, similar to the Rant of Love, but a lot more powerful due to Burgdorf's regeneration process to rant again for love, Fegelein is their backup weapon. *'Burgdorf's Pistol of Love--' Created By Deltaforce62a successor of Rant of Love. A More poweful weapon 4x as the rant of love and a reversed version of Pistol of Armageddon. *'Hogl's MP40 of Total Romance--'''Created By Deltaforce62. A powerful weapon and an reversed version of the Total Annihilation which will soon to be appeared. *'Hitler's Pencil of Mass Construction'''--Created by Mriamsleeping. It is the reversed version of Hitler’s pencil of Doom. 'Counter-weapons' *'Goebbels Stare Of Silence'--Created by UberFuhrerParodies. It doesn't cause any damage, rather, it blocks the effects of other superweapons by silencing the user of the weapon. If the user cannot yell out it's target, the weapon cannot activate. The Stare of Silence can also stop anyone ranting. Other Versions of Existing Superweapons 'Fegelein's Fist of Mass Destruction' *'Fegelein's clap of Desolation' by wtj143HiTlerViDs *'Fegelein's Clap of Demise' by TheLordmephiles *'Fegelein Clap Of Chaos' by dronedalekgaming6. 'Gaddafi's Fist of Doom and Mass Destruction' *'Gaddhafi's Fist of Doom' by cyberpolice9000 'Högl's MP40 of Total Annihilation' *'Högl's Antic Gun' by 0REDMONKEYSTUDIOS0 Other Forms of Weapon *The Gaddafi-cobra, a pet snake owned by Gaddafi, is never visually seen so far, but heard attacking (Jodl) in Benad361's popular parody: "Hitler, Stalin and Others are Trapped in a Wooden Box". *'The Ark of the Covenant--'''not created by any Unterganger, not even by Steven Spielberg, even he was the writer and director of Raiders of the Lost Ark. The legend of the Ark goes more than 1000 years old. It was, however, used as a weapon in parody by Steven1991. Because the Ark actually represents the power of God, no weapon can beat it. Not even Hitler’s pencil of Doom or Fegelein’s super invention weapons can beat it. Superweapon War Superweapon War is a match between Superweapons. This event is occured when one of the Superweapon owners insults another Superweapon owner, flames him/her, and finally, one of them will ask for a match. *'Hitler's Pencil of Doom vs Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon'''--created by 20fadhil. The first match between Hitler's Pencil and Burgdorf's Pistol.The event is occured when Burgdorf insult Hitler by claiming that his penis could do better destruction than Hitler's pencil.Insulted,Hitler insulted Burgdorf's back by said that his Pencil is bigger than Burgdorf's penis.After that,Burgdorf asked for a match,and Hitler positively responds.After 5 hours fighting,Burgdorf realized that 2012 event could occured on that day if they keep going,forced him to surrender.After Burgdorf declared his defeat,Hitler do some celebration that caused a city totally wiped out. *'Hitler's Headshake of Mass Combustion' vs Leopold's Keyboard of Doom--created by 20fadhil. The prologue showed that Leopold's calling Hitler on the phone to proudly show Hitler about his Keyboard.He's even attack the SS soldier.Insulted,Hitler finally challenged Leopold to the match.Initally he wants to use his Pencil,but Krebs informed him that both of his Pencil is currently on the service,so he has no choice but to use his Headshake.Hitler finally defeated Leopold after destroy the Death Star,something that Leopold couldn't do.Leopold went crazy and smashing the keyboard,caused a huge wave on the earth.Hitler finally end the match by destroy an estate,presumably with Leopold in there. *'Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon '''vs '''Hogl's MP40 of Total Annihilation--'''created by WonkyTonkBotty. The match is occured when Fritzsche said that there's a competitor in his weapon. Flamed, Burgdorf showed his power by destroy some part in the world, until Hogl arrived. After that, both of them fighting in a very brutal match. No winner in the match,because the destruction that caused by them is too big that world is totally wiped out by a dark hole, making it the only superweapon battle that ended with no clear result. *'Fegelein vs Goebbels: Hand Clap of Doom--'''created by notoriousrob01. It is a superweapon battle between Fegelein and Goebbels' Hand Claps of doom. They do some destruction, then at the end Hitler throws his Pencil of Doom at them and causes a large explosion, because they didn't invite him to the clap off. Category:Weapons